


Guilt

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Short Stories [SPM] [12]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, also this was kind of a vent because im. kinnie, blease, can i hug you blumiere, self harm tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: this was based on a prompt from my tunlgr.hellCharacters: Blumiere, Timpani





	Guilt

“Can I hug you?”

Blumiere turned away, disgusted with himself. He didn’t understand. He _couldn’t_ comprehend it. How could Timpani just… brush it away as if it were nothing?

“Please… Please, Blumiere?”

“Stop. Timpani, I don’t want you hurt.”

She didn’t deserve him. What he’d done was terrible, unforgivable. The marks along his skin only proved this further to be true. He looked toward the ground, his cloak still wrapped around him. His expression was nearly apathetic. He’d spent so long weeping that he had no more tears to shed.

“I don’t _care_ if I’m hurt, don’t you see?” Timpani insisted, dropping to her knees in front of him. She held out her hands to hold onto his, squeezing them tight. “We’re going to make it through this together. Okay, Blumiere?”

“But after… the void. After what Bleck did…” Blumiere’s voice trailed off, and he glanced up at her, his eyes full of pain. “I’d sooner die than see it repeat. That… _thing_ terrifies me. Even with you here, it tells me it’s all a dream. That to wake up I…”

Blumiere stopped himself, looking back down, ashamed. “I don’t know what to do.” 

Timpani squeezed onto his hands again, trying to reassure him. “Neither do I. But what I _do_ know is that you can’t just isolate yourself. You see what it’s already done, don’t you?” 

Her eyes flickered toward his wrists, scratched up from his anxious clawing. He’d never intentionally hurt himself, but this part was habit. A bad habit that he couldn’t stop. It happened ever since Timpani first disappeared.

“I’m sorry.” Blumiere sounded small. He felt insignificant. He wasn’t even worth this time.

Timpani let go of his hands, sighing softly. “You needn’t be sorry.”

Blumiere glanced up at her once again in disbelief.

“I ask you once more… Blumiere, can I hug you?”

This time he nodded, silently allowing her to hold onto him.

“I still love you.”

Silence.

“I do too…”


End file.
